Colors
by psychogirl927
Summary: When trouble starts in Fae Yamazaki's hometown she decides to move to the Institute. When she arrives, she falls for the last person she expected. Oc? pairings FEM SLASH!
1. Introductions and Acceptance

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men, so get off my back will ya?  
  
Psycho: Hello! And welcome to my first fanficcy! *audience applauses* YAY! Ok well I'd just like to thank my muses! YAY for them cause otherwise my writers block would have seriously turned my hand into a block!  
  
Summer: You're welcome.just don't forget to put me in the story!  
  
LaxSoc: Yea yea.  
  
Psycho: Gosh, for muses you guys are really boring.Well I guess I'd better start the story cause while you guys are reading, I'm gonna have to start running from my muses who will now probably try to hurt me for saying that ^.^;;; Have fun! *RUNS AWAY!!*  
  
Chapter One - Introductions and Acceptance  
  
"Oh my god." were Fae's first words as she pulled into the driveway of Charles Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters.  
  
'This is going to be one hell of a year' she thought.  
  
She opened the passenger side door and stepped out into the beautiful spring morning sun. Her long black hair clung to her back from perspiration, way more nervous than she should be; she was holding her breath as she walked up the steps to the front door.  
  
'You can do this, it's just a bunch of kids.no big deal' she thought, calming her racing heart. And with that thought, she rang the doorbell.  
  
She had no sooner pressed the little white button that the doors swung open to reveal a bald, gentle looking man in a steel wheelchair.  
  
"Hi," Fae said, extending a hand to the man in front of her. "I'm-"  
  
"Fae Yamazaki, welcome to the Institute." He said shaking her extended hand. "I'm Charles Xavier."  
  
"It's nice to meet you." She replied.  
  
"Tell your mother to unload your things, and not to worry, you'll be safe here." He said, starting to turn, but stopped short to say "Oh, and tell her yes."  
  
"Yes?" Fae asked, confused. The professor smiled and replied,  
  
"She can use the restroom" Fae stepped back in subtle shock, but calmed herself. Where she was from, mutants were not very welcomed, so in turn not many mutants exposed themselves to the hatred in the closed minded city.  
  
'Get used to it,' she told herself. 'There are plenty more where he came from.' Fae smiled apologetically and turned to unload her things.  
  
'Well, at least I know his power'  
  
"Hey ma, guess what."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bye Ma!" Fae yelled waving to her mother's car till it disappeared past the gates. She sighed and heaved her duffel bag onto her shoulder with her other two suitcases in her hands. She walked up to the door and didn't even have to ring the door bell; they swung open as soon as she reached the top step.  
  
Walking in, Fae let out a gasp. The Institute looked even bigger on the inside than it did from outside. A huge marble stair case led the way upstairs and complimented the high arched ceiling from which a beautiful crystal chandelier hung, making the morning light dance on the walls. It wasn't until the Professor called her name that she snapped out of her wide- eyed marvel.  
  
"Oh, sorry Professor," she said, trying to conceal her embarrassed blush by staring at the floor.  
  
"Quite alright Fae, I would just like to introduce you to everyone." It was only then that she noticed the group of kids standing in front of her.  
  
"Jean, where's Kurt?" He addressed the question to a tall red head with bright green eyes. The girl shrugged,  
  
"He said something about an ice cream truck." The Professor nodded in understanding and turned to Fae.  
  
"Fae, this is Jean Grey." The tall red head smiled and Fae smiled back.  
  
"Nice to meet you Fae."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
'I wonder what her power is' she thought curiously. The thought had just left her mind when Jean answered it.  
  
"I'm a telepath, and a telekinetic." Fae's smile faded, but she soon regained her composure when she realized what she'd done.  
  
'I said get used to it! Don't make these people hate you on your first day!' she scowled at herself. A shorter girl with a brown pony tail that looked about her age spoke up next.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kitty. I have a phasing power, I can, like, move through solid objects." Fae smiled a hello, and so the introductions went on. She met Scott, Rogue, Evan, and all of the adults; Ororo Monroe, Professor McCoy, and the one she was most interested in, Logan. They had just finished with the introductions, and Fae was about to introduce herself when Kurt literally popped up.  
  
-BAMF-  
  
"You would not believe how many ice cream flavors that guy had." He said, turning off his inducer.  
  
"They all looked so good that I had to get one of ea-AH!"  
  
-BAMF-  
  
Kurt disappeared and reappeared behind Evan with his inducer back on.  
  
"Who is that?!" he yelled. Kitty elbowed him in the ribs while the Professor introduced them.  
  
"Kurt, this is our new recruit, Fae."  
  
"How come no one told me? Ow!" Kitty elbowed him in the ribs again.  
  
"I mean, it's nice to meet you Fae, I'm Kurt Wagner." He said half smiling. Fae smiled back and when she did, he loosened up.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry if I scared you or anything." He said, hanging his head as if ashamed.  
  
"Oh, no big deal. You did surprise me; you all are the first mutants I've ever met."  
  
Everyone seemed shocked to hear this, well everyone except Jean and the Professor.  
  
"Why don't you introduce yourself to the group, Fae?" the Professor suggested. Fae nodded her response and took a deep breath to calm herself. She hated speaking in front of large groups, and it was especially hard considering the power she had.  
  
"Well, I'm 14 and in the ninth grade. I'm from Whitefield, California; it's only about 45 minutes away from LA. But believe it or not I've never been there. Umm.that's it." She finished with relief, or so she thought.  
  
"And your power?" the Professor asked.  
  
'Damn, so close.'  
  
"Well, umm, I can.uh.I can see people's feelings." When the group seemed unsatisfied (and confused for that matter) with her response, she elaborated.  
  
"Well, you all have heard of auras, right?" Most in the group nodded. "Well, an aura basically projects whatever a person is feeling. I can see your auras. It's.well it's sort of like a different form of telepathy. Your aura will change color according to your mood. I can control it, but not when I'm.uh. angry, or excited.or nervous for that matter." There seemed to be a sheet of silence in which the group thought this over, and Fae was thankful that the sheet was shattered when Kurt spoke up.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
The others replied in agreement, and for once in her life, Fae felt accepted.  
  
YAY! The first chapter is complete! Go me! Go me! Go meeeeee! Ok review please, try not to flame ^.^;;; 


	2. Secrets Secrets are no fun

Disclaimer: I don't own the xmen.but Fae Yamazaki is MINE! ALLLL MINE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!...*ahem* anyways..just a warning, if you don't like girls kissing, you might not want to start reading this story. Cause although there isn't anything yet, there sure as hell will be! ^.^v so yea.READ ON!!  
  
Psycho: Hey guys! Guess what..I updated! Woohoo! Go me! Oh and no thanks to my muses for this chappie.it was allll me ^_^ Oh and thanks to Cheese- Doodles-Are-Yummy for my first review!!...and my only!! ^.^;; *hands doodles some cheese doodles* lol! Hehe.hope you like them!!  
  
Summer: .I'm gonna kill you  
  
LaxSoc: Me too, *whispers devious plans into summer's ear*  
  
Psycho: *gulp* well I think I'd better go! ^.^;; Have fun! *runs away!!...again -_-;;*  
  
Chapter 2: Secrets Secrets are no fun.  
  
After she had been introduced to everyone, Kitty had showed Fae to her room. She helped Fae unpack and they got along well. And even though she found the small valley girl slightly annoying, she made her feel at home. The valley twang and the many "likes" that Kitty so freely expressed were often heard back in her hometown, but there was a difference. It was better here.  
  
After showing Fae to her room, Kitty had taken up the responsibility to show her around. After seeing endless room after room Fae wasn't sure she wouldn't get lost, but than they came to her favorite part of the tour. The Danger Room. The room itself fascinated her even, with its high domed walls and ever changing atmosphere. The very thought of fighting in there, along side people who knew what she was going through. It made Fae feel, well.happy. She couldn't wait for her first training session, she wouldn't start with the team for another week, but individual sessions started Monday, the same day she started school at Bayville High.  
  
Dinner that night had been all talk about Fae, and although she was flattered, she hated being the center of attention. She liked the fact that everyone seemed so interested, but they seemed to almost be interrogating her instead of talking. Or maybe that's just how she saw it.  
  
"So, do you have a boyfriend back home?" Kurt asked. Fae blushed and shook her head.  
  
"Not many of the guys back home are very nice." She replied, keeping her eyes on the food in front of her.  
  
"Why's that?" asked Evan.  
  
"Uh, it's a long story." Fae said dodging the question she was least looking forward to.  
  
"Well whatever it is I'm sure you'll fit in here." Kurt started.  
  
"Yea, some people aren't very accepting of mutants, but the ones who are are very friendly." Rogue said, finishing Kurt's statement. Fae smiled, as scary as the mutant haters sounded it was nothing to her. And the fact that she had friends that would reassure her made it all worth the while.  
  
"Plus, you're really pretty." Fae wasn't sure who the compliment had come from, but she didn't have enough time to find out as she blushed a crimson red and tried to hide her face in her hair. Her Ma had always said she was beautiful, but besides her no one had ever given Fae a compliment like that before. Well, whatever she was, she definitely wasn't ugly. Her long wavy black hair cascaded down her back, and her emerald green eyes peered out from almost-oriental eyes. Her face (and most of her body) was sprinkled with freckles, or 'Angel Kisses' as Ma had always called them. Than there was her figure, she wasn't skinny, but she wasn't fat. She had always thought of herself as 'curvy', just not as much in the areas where you're supposed to be curvy. Anyways, this whole mess of black hair, angel kisses, green eyes, and curviness was crammed into a 5' 4" body that actually suited her quite well.  
  
Fae took a deep breath and looked up from her food. Everyone looked so nice and welcoming.too bad she could never feel completely welcomed.  
  
"So," Scott started. "What is it like back in Whitefield anyways?"  
  
This was the exact question Fae had been trying to avoid. She took a shaky breath gave a half true response.  
  
"Um, it was different." That seemed to satisfy them, so with a sigh of relief they went on to a different subject.  
  
Dinner finished and Fae started to head up to her room when Rogue stopped her and asked if she wanted to go out with the rest of the group for ice cream. Truth be told, she really wanted to go, but despite the warm attitude in the Institute she couldn't help but still feel out of place. So with a heavy sigh she declined the invitation and continued up to the social safety of her room to read.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fae woke up the next morning feeling rested. Since the night before had not been a long one, the usually late sleeper found herself up around 9:30. Walking down to the kitchen that morning, Fae still felt out of place. The fact that the Institute would be her home for the next year had not yet settled and she still felt like a visitor.  
  
Jean was sitting at the table reading a magazine when she walked in.  
  
"Good morning," the red head smiled, and Fae couldn't help but wonder if she had slept at all. Her hair was in place and she looked just as nice as she had the night before. 'Creepy' she thought, but she smiled back and went to the fridge for some breakfast. Nothing there, so she tried the pantry, bingo. 'Poptarts are essential to every breakfast' she thought as she grabbed a pack. She had been eating Strawberry Poptarts and coffee for breakfast every morning since she was 10 and had no intension of changing the well liked routine. She grabbed a mug and poured the hot coffee in, added a lot of cream, and headed to the table. Just as she was about to sit down, a blue furred face appeared only inches in front of her.  
  
-BAMF-  
  
"AH!" she screamed. The coffee mug that was in her hand left just as quickly as the mutant in front of her had appeared. She tried to quickly step back but lost her footing and landed on the floor with a thump.  
  
"Ow!" she cringed and waited for the loud crash that would signal the shattering of the mug.  
  
But the crash never came.  
  
Confused and embarrassed, Fae looked up to see the coffee mug swinging in the grip of the blue mutants' tail. Half of the mug's contents were on the floor, but Kurt had saved her from being hated on only her second day at the Institute. Or, that's how she saw it.  
  
"I believe this is yours," Kurt said, smiling as he handed the coffee mug to her.  
  
"Th-Thanks" was all that Fae could force out of her mouth. And just when things couldn't have gotten worse, they did.  
  
Kurt's eyes suddenly grew wide and he took rushed steps away from Fae. Jean let out a gasp and the magazine she was reading fluttered to the floor.  
  
Realization dawned and Fae's feet took flight as she sprinted out of the kitchen. The two stunned teens stood there, listening to the retreating steps, and the slamming of a door that could be heard from a mile away.  
  
WEEEEEEEEE! So.how was it?! Huh? Huh?! Ttteeelll mmeeeee!! But don't be mean.I'm very fragile! ^.^;; 


	3. When Someone Finds Out

Disclaimer: *sighs* I hate these things, I don't own xmen so please don't sue me. But Fae and upcoming characters ARE mine so lay off!! Also, just be warned. If you don't like reading about girl/girl pairings or girls kissing and stuff you may not want to continue.  
  
Psycho: Chapter three! You know, I wrote this the same day as the second one but it was too short so I tried to make it longer..it didn't work. So I apologize for the shortness of this chappie! ^.^;; *ahem* thanks to my muses again! Yay for them!  
  
Summer: Finally, the credit I deserve  
  
Laxsoc: It was me! Alllll me! MUAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Psycho: ^.^;; ok than, onto the fun-ness! Weeeee!  
  
Chapter 3: .When Someone Finds Out  
  
Kurt and Jean just stood there in shock. What the hell had just happened? The two exchanged glances and in silent agreement walked over to the Professors' office. The door opened as soon as they arrived at the doorway and the Professor invited them in. They sat down and immediately started asking questions about the incident.  
  
"Is there something wrong with her?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Is this a joke?"  
  
"Why won't she tell us what's wrong?"  
  
"Whoa, slow down you two." The Professor said in an attempt to calm their curiosity. "Now, just tell me what happened." Kurt started off with how he had surprised her and the whole coffee mug incident. Then Jean stepped in.  
  
"I turned around to ask if she needed help cleaning up and, well, Professor she was glowing! Bright red! Well, it wasn't really a glow. It was more like." Jean searched for the right words. "It was like a color bubble" This revelation didn't seem to disturb the Professor, but he nodded in comprehension and Kurt took the chance to ask the question that was bugging them both the most.  
  
"Professor, is this part of her power? I mean, it looked a lot like her description of an aura." The Professor sighed.  
  
"Yes, it is"  
  
"Well why didn't she tell us?" Jean asked aggravated. Tenting his fingers in thought, the Professor answered.  
  
"I'm not so sure you should be expecting her to reveal every last secret about her self when she's only been here two days. Fae went through a lot back in her hometown and this part of her power played a key part in her decision to come here."  
  
"Then why didn't you tell us?" Kurt asked.  
  
"She was already wary of telling you the first half of her powers so I didn't want to push it. I knew she'd tell you in her own time just as you did with your appearance Kurt." Kurt blushed and Jean nodded in understanding.  
  
"If you really want to know more about her, talk to her. But I'd wait until she's ready to explain before you bombard her with questions." Kurt's blush reddened and Jean smiled apologetically.  
  
"Eh, sorry about that Professor," he said.  
  
"That's quite alright." The Professor chuckled.  
  
The two students left the office deciding to wait for Fae to talk first, the Professor was right and not taking his advice would be unwise.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Gotta go, gotta go. Gotta leave, can't stay here anymore. Not safe.' Fae's mind was a jumble of rushed thoughts as she threw her recently unpacked things back into her duffel bag. 'Don't have time to pack, too much stuff. Only what I need.'  
  
Once her things were together, Fae took some time to meditate and calm her nerves. She let her secret slip here and wasn't about to let the whole world know about it too. But what if someone walked in before she could leave? Fae didn't worry about that. As a strong believer of fate and destiny, she figured that if someone caught her before she left than she wasn't meant to leave. If not, than she wasn't meant to stay. Whether or not she would be leaving forever was up to her, but for now she left her path in the hands of destiny.  
  
Taking a last relaxing breath Fae grabbed her bag and headed to the window. Last night she had checked outside to make sure she had an emergency exit just in case and, lucky enough, the branch of a big maple tree extended right to her balcony. She climbed onto the tree branch and shimmied down the tree. Images of similar times buried deep in her memory forced their way to the surface and flashed across Fae's mind. Nights of loud shouting, name calling and things breaking had been escaped by the same route. Fae forced the memories back, as well as the tears and when her feet hit solid ground she took off, down the road away from the mansion and past the large iron gates. Where was she going? Only Fae knew, and she wouldn't even know until she got there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Even though they'd agreed to wait until Fae was ready to talk, Kurt couldn't stop himself from apologizing for his reaction. He knew what it was like to be feared for your appearance, and thinking back, he felt ashamed of his behavior towards the younger teen.  
  
Reaching her door, he knocked.  
  
"Fae? Um, can I come in?" When no one replied, he decided to continue anyways. "Well, I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I know how you feel and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Still no response. "Fae?" Kurt took the risk and opened the door. When he found an empty room he knew something was wrong. The billowing curtains caught his eye and he ran over to the open window. Looking out, he was just in time to see a figure with long black hair sprinting past the gates.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Professor looked up from his book when a sense of panic reached his always alert mind. 'Kurt' he thought. Confused, his brain searched for more information in the same place the panic had come from. He was just about to give up when the tail of a thought left the mind of the same person, and one name appeared perfectly clear in his mind. 'Fae'.  
  
'Oh no,' he thought.  
  
"She's gone."  
  
YAY! Ok ok I know this chapter was short.sorry! Please review! See ya next chappie! Bbaaii!! ^_^v 


	4. A New Friend

Disclaimer: Dude, I don't own X-men. I'm a 14 year old girl.how the hell could I own X-men?!...that's what I thought. *ahem* Even though I don't own X-men, I do own Fae Yamazaki, Nero Cuore and Gio Cuore. THEY'RE MINE I TELL YOU! MMIINNNEE! *evil laugh* anyways, again you should know by now that this will have girl/girl content so if ya don't like that.don't read it!! ddduuhhh.  
  
Psycho: da da da daaaaa! The fourth chapter is FINALLY posted! *starts dancing* I know I know.I'm soooo slow, but hey this one is really long ok, so you better like it!!! Oh yes, and some thanks goes out to my muses again.  
  
Summer and Laxsoc: *dancing* Go uussss, it's our birthday, we're gonna party like it's our birthday. Whoop whoop! PARTAY!!  
  
Psycho: wow they're a little.erm.self conceded O.o;;  
  
Summer and Laxsoc: WE HEARD THAT!  
  
Psycho: eep o.o well I better go now ^.^;;; ENJOY!! *RRUUNNSS AAWWAAYY.again -_-;;*  
  
Chapter 4: A New Friend  
  
Fae's breath came in short quick gasps and tears blurred her vision. Her footfalls hit the ground fast and hard, echoing off the almost empty pavement. Air seemed to become harder to attain and the edges of her sight started becoming fuzzy. Finally, when she couldn't run anymore, she let the darkness take her, falling until her head hit the concrete with a loud 'thunk'. During the last seconds of consciousness, she could hear her name being called through all the static in her head, but she knew it was a lost cause. The last rays of sunlight disappeared from view as she left herself helpless to the clear morning sky that hung so carelessly above her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There, she's not far from here, only down the street a few blocks. The residency is under a Ms. Nero Cuore." The professor replied. Cerebro beeped and hummed through his mind and the mutant next to him jumped up.  
  
"We should go get her, shouldn't we? I mean we don't know this person! What if Fae's in trouble? What if-"  
  
"Calm down Kurt, she's fine. Cerebro shows that she hasn't used any of her powers which means that she's okay. Though it seems that she was unconscious the past few hours which was why we couldn't find her." This didn't help Kurt's panicked mind.  
  
"Unconscious?" He yelled, "What happened to make her unconscious? How do we know these people didn't do that to her?" The professor sighed and took off the Cerebro helmet. He wheeled out of the room and Kurt followed him, fuming in anger and fear. He stopped outside as the doors behind him closed and turned to Kurt.  
  
"Listen to me," he said firmly. "Fae is going to be okay, my records show that Ms. Cuore is a doctor at Bayville hospital. She'll know what to do." This calmed Kurt down and the blue mutant sighed.  
  
"I hope you're right professor, I just feel like this is all my fault." The Professor placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It'll be alright." Kurt nodded, and was gone a second later, leaving nothing but a swirl of smoke in his place. The professor trailed the mutant with his mind and when he was sure Kurt was back in his room, he turned around and headed back into Cerebro. Although his records did show that Ms. C. was a doctor, they also showed her as an active mutant rights protestor. He left this part out in reassuring Kurt and was truthful when he said that Fae was okay.but only for the moment. If the woman found out about Fae he wasn't sure what would happen and wanted to make sure nothing did. The door closed behind him as the machine was powered on, focused on the mind and thoughts of one mutant. Fae Yamazaki.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The shouts of the townspeople reached an earsplitting apex and the barn wretched of gasoline as they were thrown in. Sudden realization sank in and Fae rushed to get out through the closing door  
  
But she was too late  
  
The barn door slammed shut in her face and although she banged helplessly on the door, her cries for help were useless. A moment later the smell of smoke reached her nose and the barn burst into flames. Her friends screamed and tried to get out through an open window with no avail. "Die mutants die!" the chant had started outside and the words echoed in Fae's ears. Smoke seeped into her lungs and she fell to the floor coughing. Her companions' shrieks were too much to take and she was sure death was on her doorstep. Lying down in the flame engulfed straw she gave herself to the fire and waited for the darkness that would end her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fae sat bolt upright in the dark as the nightmare, still fresh in her mind, slowly withered away. She rubbed her eyes to get rid of the fuzz, but when she took her hand away she went stiff. 'wait, what? God I knew I needed glasses but I didn't think I'd start seeing things.' She shook her head and rubbed her eyes, positive her mind was playing tricks on her. And yet, when she opened her eyes again, the 'tricks' were still there. Her heart started race as she realized she had no idea where she was. She looked around and studied her alien surroundings. A room surrounded her that she had never seen before, the squishy bed beneath her was anything but familiar, and the clothes on her back didn't belong to her. Panic started to rise in her throat and tears welled up in her eyes, but she was able to keep her cool when she saw no locks on the half open door and no cuffs on her wrists.  
  
'You only go where the wind blows you. You only go where the wind blows you.' She repeated the chant over and over in her mind. Her mother had taught it to her before she could remember, and it seemed like she had known it all her life. It meant that where ever you went, you were supposed to be there and no matter what happened everything would turn out right in the end. The chant was always the first thing that came into her mind when she was aware that she couldn't control her powers anymore and it normally helped to calm her nerves.  
  
Once she was calm, she looked around and noticed a window, hope leaped inside her and she made her way to the pane of glass. 'I hope it's not locked.' She thought as she looked outside. It was raining, contrary to the clear sky she had seen that morning, but that didn't stop her from lifting the window until she heard it click.  
  
"Yes!" she said a little too loud, but she didn't care. Her heart jumped for joy, she was free! Or so she thought. She stuck her head out to see how far the jump was, and the sight she saw almost made her cry. The building was at least 4 stories up; she would never make it alive. She realized now that even if she could have gotten out, she wouldn't have known where to go. All of the scenery was unfamiliar to her and she didn't know the number to the Institute.  
  
Footsteps in the hallway pulled her from the disappointment into a deeper panic. 'No,' she thought. 'This is not the time.' So thinking quickly, she jumped back into the bad and pulled the covers on. Foot steps padded to the bed and Fae could hear something being set on the night stand. The lamp was flipped on and she waited for something horrible to happen. But nothing did. There was silence for what seemed like an eternity, she even thought about opening her eyes, but was thankful she didn't when she heard footsteps go out the door. It creaked shut but didn't close all the way, and when she chanced a risk at opening her eyes, the bright light flooded the room and she could see the light from the hallway. She could hear voices making their way through the cracked open door, but couldn't make out what they were saying. 'I gotta get closer.' She thought, and throwing the covers back she slowly made her way to the door and peered out. She could see two people; one was a girl that looked about her age, maybe a little older, and the other was an older lady. 'Her mother?' Fae thought. From what she could see, the two looked tremendously alike, but the older lady's face gave away the cold heart embedded in her chest. She could hear what they were saying now, the younger girl looked.scared? She could find out what the girl was really feeling if she wanted to, but that would be rude.  
  
".but do I have to?" the younger girl said.  
  
"Gio, we've been through this already. I want to be nice and take care of the poor girl, whoever she is, but if you don't give her the medicine we'll never know if she's a mutant or not, and I will not allow any power-raging freak in this house."  
  
The younger girl sighed and hung her head.  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
The girl turned around and Fae felt her heart in her throat. Medicine? Find out if she was a mutant? This didn't sound good, but she only had one choice, so sucking up her fear she stood up behind the door and waited. The girl, 'Her mother said her name was Gio', walked in and shut the door behind her, with her head still to the floor. Fae thought she saw a glistening tear being quickly wiped away and felt a pang of sympathy for her, but she was pulled back into reality when the girl looked up. As soon as she did, Fae saw the realization flash across her face and quickly moved in. Coming up from behind her Fae covered the girls' mouth and felt a gasp escape her small lips. She felt the urge to wrap her other arm around the girls waist for safety (in case she tried to get away), but resisted considering it probably wouldn't help the red tint that had sprouted on her cheeks from the gasp that had grazed her fingers. Plus she could just blast her if she tried. Mustering up her last shred of integrity she tried calming her,  
  
"It's ok, I'm not going to do anything, but I'm not taking that." She motioned to the tray that was sitting on the nightstand, which she now realized had a small container with two pills and a glass of water sitting on it. "Now I'll let you go, but you have to promise not to run away, or scream, or do anything that would make me do something I don't want to do. Got it?" Fae herself wasn't sure what she had just said, she was talking too fast for her brain to catch up with her mouth, but the girl nodded and she took her hand away. When she turned around Fae wasn't sure what to do next. She thought about introducing herself, but not a very good idea when her mom is some freaky mutant-hater. Standing there, wondering what to do, her thoughts were cut short when Gio spoke up first.  
  
"So," she said. "You're a mutant?" Fae nodded in response. "Don't worry," the girl said. "I won't let my mother find out." She started over to the nightstand. Taking the two pills, she swallowed them herself, but didn't drink any water. She picked up the tray and headed towards Fae. "Here, drink some of this," Gio said handing her the glass of water. "My mom would know if you didn't drink any." Fae took the water and graciously gulped half of it down. "I'll get you your clothes so you can leave." Fae nodded, surprised. This was the daughter of a mutant hater, wasn't she supposed to hate mutants too? But for some reason, she trusted the girl. There was something about her; she knew she was hiding something, but what? Fae's instincts told her to go back to the bed and lay down, she still felt dizzy and her head was screaming, but the doubt in her mind told her to stay on guard. So she stood there until the girl came back with her duffle bag in her hands and a tray with milk, cookies, and some advil.  
  
"Here, take this" she handed Fae the medicine and she thankfully took it. "The bathroom is right over there" she said pointing towards a door to the left of the bed that Fae hadn't noticed before. She got changed and came back out; Gio was sitting on the bed waiting for her. Fae joined her and grabbed a handful of cookies when Gio started to talk.  
  
"So, what's your name?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Fae."  
  
"My name's-"  
  
"Gio" Fae finished her reply. "Yea I heard." She said. Gio nodded and hung her head, Fae was almost sure she saw a blush darken the girls face, but didn't have time to think about it when she spoke up again.  
  
"Where do you live?" she asked. Fae thought for a second before answering, was it ok to tell her? Her heart told her yes even though her mind screamed the logical answer, that it wasn't safe. Yet she let her instincts guide her this time.  
  
"The Xavier Institute," she said through a mouthful of chocolate chip cookies. She watched Gio's face for any sign that she'd made a mistake, and when the girl nodded and smiled, Fae took that as a good sign and grabbed for the cup of milk on the tray in front of her. She gulped the whole glass and wiped her mouth off with her sleeve. She took the time that she ate to study the girl. Short straight hair fell to her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes were placed picture-perfectly in a delicate tan face. A light blue shirt contrasted her beautiful skin and met with faded out jeans half way down her athletically built body.  
  
"Thanks, I was really hungry." She said when she was finished. Gio nodded.  
  
"Do you know how to get back to the Institute?"  
  
"Um," she started. "Not really. I just moved here a couple of days ago and I don't know my way around." Gio smiled.  
  
"I knew I hadn't seen you before. Will you be starting at Bayville tomorrow?" Fae nodded.  
  
"Do you go there to?" Gio nodded back.  
  
"It's a great school, you'll like it." Gio's light face suddenly saddened. "You might want to be careful though. Not many people at the school are very accepting of, well you know."  
  
"Yea, so I've heard."  
  
"Well, I know the way to the Institute. It's only a couple of blocks away; I could walk you there if you like." Gio's face was bright again. 'How beautiful' Fae thought.  
  
"That would be great." she said smiling. "But, isn't it raining outside?"  
  
"Oh no, not anymore," she turned around to look out the window and saw the perfectly clear sky and beautiful sun glittering down on her.  
  
"Crazy weather here," She commented.  
  
"You'll get used to it."  
  
"I'm sure I will." Fae grabbed her things and they headed out the door of the room. Gio closed the door behind her and turned to Fae.  
  
"Listen, I know you heard my mother, but I just want you to know I'm nothing like her." Fae took this in and nodded, she had already figured this out. "Also, you have to pretend you never heard it. She can smell fear and anger." The statement almost made her laugh, but she held back when she saw the serious look on Gio's face. She nodded again and the two proceeded down the hall.  
  
The apartment was quite big from what Fae saw of it. Walking down the hall she passed two rooms, the first rooms' door was open revealing a light blue painted room with a four poster bed. Ribbons hung on the wall congratulating the owner in their victory and a computer hummed in the corner by a window that sparkled with sunlight. 'This is her room' Fae thought as they passed it. The other rooms' door was at the end of the hall and was closed. Amy turned out of the hallway and into a living room decorated with plush leather furniture, a wooden coffee table and a huge plasma T.V. 'Dang, whatever her mother does for a living it sure puts them well off.' Gio went over to the couch and started pushing something. It wasn't until she peered over the back that Fae realized Gio's mom was asleep on it. She backed up and was suddenly filled with the old rage and panic that had settled back in the room. The chant immediately came to her mind and she muttered it under her breath. 'Remember what Gio said' she thought. Her nerves finally settled and the woman on the couch sat up and turned around.  
  
"Well hello there, Fae is it?" Fae nodded and plastered a friendly smile on her face. The lady stood up and walked over to her. Holding out a well manicured hand she introduced herself. "My name is Nero Cuore," she said. "You can call me Ms. C" Fae took the hand and shook it,  
  
"Nice to meet you Ms. C." She said back in a sugary-sweet voice. "I can't thank you enough for taking me in."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it," Ms. C. waved her hand dismissively. "What happened anyway? You were out cold when we found you." Thinking quickly, Fae used the excuse she had pulled on her mother many times back home.  
  
"I had spent the night at one of my friends house and was walking back home when a dog started chasing me. I was trying to run away and I tripped, I'm surprised the dog didn't eat me alive." Ms. C. sighed.  
  
"Was it a big St. Bernard?" She asked. Fae took the opportunity and nodded. The woman shook her head.  
  
"I'll tell you, if those damned Bertucci kids don't tie up their dog I'll have him off to the pound before you can say Kibbles and Bits." Fae smiled at the accusation, glad there was actually a dog to blame that made the story all the more believable.  
  
"Mom I was gonna walk Fae home." Gio told her.  
  
"What a great idea." Ms. C. smiled. "I hope to see you again Fae, it was a pleasure meeting you."  
  
"Likewise" Fae replied. Gio grabbed Fae's arm and rushed them out the apartment door.  
  
"Be back later mom." The door slammed closed behind them. As they started their walk back to the institute, Fae thought two things. One was that if Gio's mom wasn't so against mutants she would actually like her. And two was that in all her life, Fae finally had a friend. 'Maybe it won't be so bad' Fae thought, and then she did something she hadn't done in a while, she laughed.  
  
Whew, that took me forever to write.*dodges fruit and veggies being thrown* ahhhh! Soorrryyy!! I promise I won't ever take that long again! Well review please! See you next chapter! Woot! ^_^v 


End file.
